


Makoto Tachibana's and Haruka Nanase's Love Life

by Tsukica811



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, free Iwatobi
Genre: Haru is ultimate uke, M/M, Makoto has fun with Haru, Makoto is ultimate seme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smexy time with MakoHaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukica811/pseuds/Tsukica811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru are alone together...and Makoto has enough on holding back on Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto finally gives up and Haruka gives in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru are alone together...and Makoto has enough on holding back on Haru.

“Ma-Ma-Makoto!” Haru grunted his best friend’s name in pleasure. Makoto was on top, hovering over Haru placing his bare tan muscular knees on Haru’s left leg holding in a lock position, while Makoto was wrinkling Haru’s dark jeans he was wearing, by rubbing his right knee on Haru’s thick wet erection. The knee went up and down, up and down again and again. As Haru began to moan more, he had grabbed the black covering of their bed to endure the pleasure to able the pain. Each time Makoto rubbed Haru more and more, Haru would somehow rip the bed covering and still feel the cloth in his palm to keep him sane and not scream out an orgasam. Instead, Haru had knew he could not hold it in, so to replace the orgasam that Makoto so dearly wanted, so he had began to heavily breathe. His breathing then became more husky, and soon enough a lot of saliva and steam have left Haru’s mouth, with the entire inside of his mouth and tongue covered in white drool dripping onto his blue tee-shirt because of his own heavy breathing he had to open wide and let his tongue out before he couldn't breathe anymore. As Makoto grinned darkly at Haru with his green and brown hair swayed in his face, blocking the view of his darken beautiful green eyes that had a similar feeling of staring at tall long fresh grown grass dancing in the wind as clouds began to form in the clear blue sky now making it grey, and grey silver blue. As he stared down at Haru be finally stopped his actions of pleasurement towards him and started stripping each piece of his clothing off as he rose his torso up leaving his knees still in place where Haru’s erection was left wetting his pants and Makoto’s as it began to grow tired of nothing being produced through sexual content, the penis grew weak and started to fall down as nothing happened between them until Haru realized Makoto, who was now hovering over him only wearing plaid green boxers with a wet spot already at the crotch, as Haru’s blue eyes grew seeing Makoto’s muscular figure. He saw then at that moment his friend’s hand was already flicking at the metal that zipped up his pants, playing with the zipper taking forever just to get it halfway unzip. Makoto then froze looking down at Haru’s body with his hair back in his face as he had a grinned that had the smirk go up as the smile with both of the edges smile as if he was about to do something inhuman.

“Ma-Makoto? Is there something wron-” he said leaning up towards him getting up a bit then getting pinned down to the bed so harshly with fright in his eyes now as he saw Makoto’s eyes again.

“Gomen Haru. But can you only struggle at this?” Makoto questioned him and removed his big yaoi hands away from his Uke’s wrists and did a cup form with his hands and placing his hands below Haru’s fallen enjoyment. And then groped Haru’s penis as in if he were milking a cow for its milk, but this time white sperm that flowed through the new erection that has be created by Makoto giving Haru a excellent massage. As he continued to grope or milk the wet member with warm wetness covering his crotch as drops of cum had been forced out by Makoto’s strong hands, and his feeling of seeing Haru in a more girlish state as his friend’s member squirted out white salty liquids from his preputial orifice. The night went on and the window was blew open as the ocean blue curtains danced with the wind’s motion, and the moon beamed on the dark trees with shadows of the night covering them. Makoto continued to pleasure his friend making Haru scream his name in enjoyment as you can hear the sound of sperm splashing out of seme’s pressured penis, as the wet member was being pulled in and out. Then as the inside of Haru’s backside was tightening on Makoto’s member he groaned his name again.  
“Ah~ Ma-Ah-Mako-Makoto!” He practically screamed moaned as Makoto had grew a faster pace and finally released inside of Haru filling him up to the brim as his white male nectar poured into Haru’s rear-end. Finally when they were both out of breathe and Haru was lying down on the bed nude as Makoto was on top of him sleeping but he was breathing heavily and sweat leaked his body and made Haru’s body wet as they laid on each other as the night passed by. Once Haru was relaxing with Makoto covering him like a blanket the door creaked open as two little people walked in with green and blue blankets. Throwing them in the air when the clouds moved away from the moon letting the light beam in the room showing it was Makoto’s little twin siblings that were smiling at Haru as they ran out the room shutting the door once they left. Haru was now flustered.


	2. Bonus Chapter 1: The Actual Fucking dialogue from the previous chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue from the previous chapter. The good yummy fun with words.

“Ma-Ma-Makoto!” Haru grunted his best friend’s name in pleasure. Makoto grinned.

“Ne ne Haru-chan, you should stop acting so cute.” Makoto said in a seductive tone in his voice as his heated breath poured onto Haru’s bare silk like skin.

“Plea-please-stop, Mako-to.” Haru said panting as white watery drool leaked from his saliva covered pink tongue. Makoto now had thirst in his blackened green eyes.

Some of the good stuff~

“Ma-Makoto? Is there something wron-” he said leaning up towards him getting up a bit then getting pinned down to the bed so harshly with fright in his eyes now as he saw Makoto’s eyes again.

“Gomen Haru. But can you only struggle at this?” Makoto questioned him and removed his big yaoi hands away from his Uke’s wrists and did a cup form with his hands and placing his hands below Haru’s fallen enjoyment.

Some more good stuff~

“Ah~ Ma-Ah-Mako-Makoto!” He practically screamed moaned as Makoto had grew a faster pace and finally released inside of Haru filling him up to the brim as his white male nectar poured into Haru’s rear-end.

After this the good stuff stop :( ~

“Quite quite.” The female twin whispered as she opened the door letting both of them in.

“You're the one talking.” The male twin whispered shouted at her. They finally throw the blankets on the two fuckers.

“Them sounds were so yummy.” The girl twin whispered as they both left the room, with a nose bleed.


End file.
